According to present practice, a roll of newsprint is simply fed to the printing press to be severed at the cutting cylinder. Then, it is usually necessary to jockey and manipulate the sheet back and forth between pipe rollers, or to adjust compensating roller so that the web will be severed precisely between adjacent margins. With the newsprint webs more than two feet wide, the lengthy sheet is difficult to maneuver, and starting a new run may require several hands to handle the web in order to insure proper alignment without tearing. With mounting labor costs this may become a serious cost problem.